


Eukleídēs Stoicheia

by DisgustingCrabThing



Series: Disgusting Crab Thing's Oneshots [2]
Category: The Rithmatist - Brandon Sanderson, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingCrabThing/pseuds/DisgustingCrabThing
Summary: All was well for Bakugo Katsuki; he'd graduated top of his class from Aldera jr high, he'd just taken first place in the UA entrance exams, and now he was taking his first real step on the path to becoming the number one hero... Until Deku pulled out a fucking piece of chalk.***Midoriya has the powers of a rithmatist. You do not need to know the book to understand it
Series: Disgusting Crab Thing's Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923403
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Eukleídēs Stoicheia

"Excuse me Aizawa-sensei, I have a question."

Deku's voice grated against Katsuki's ears, making his bad mood worse.

It was his first day at UA High School, the most prestigious hero academy in Japan. He, Katsuki Bakugo, had become a student there, obviously. There had never been a doubt whether he would get in. It was the best hero school, and he was the best.

But somehow pathetic little Deku had also gotten in.

It had soured his achievement. Not only had the weakling gotten into the school, he had gotten into Katsuki's class.

Luckily he was doing poorly in this stupid test their vagabond teacher had set up for them. He kept getting in the last spots, which made sense considering he was fucking quirkless. 

Unfortunately, while he was doing badly, he wasn't doing the worst. 

There was always someone, usually two someone's, who did worse.

But he was still doing horribly.

It was the one _good_ part of his day.

No matter what he did, he could never place first in any of these tests. 

"What is the time limit for the tests? How long are we able to take?"

What a stupid fucking question. Their next test was grip strength, and that only takes a second to squeeze down on.

The hobo stopped for a while to think, actually considering the question for some godforsaken reason.

"However long you need, but remember we are on a tight schedule. Don't use this as an excuse to slack off or you are expelled." His voice was emotionless and without inflection, but sent a chill through even Katsuki's neck. It got a gulp out of Deku, which made him smile.

"Y-yes sir!"

His teacher started handing out the grip strength testers, little devices that were surprisingly heavy.

Katsuki wasted no time. He clenched his fist with his well trained muscles and set off a decently sized explosion. He looked at the number on the soot covered screen.

Just over five hundred kilograms.

"Wow, that's a really cool quirk!"

Katsuki turned to see one of the extras, the one with the stupid hair, smiling dumbly at him. He looked like a he would be another fucking hanger on.

Katsuki huffed. "No shit, it's the best one here!"

As soon as he said that, he could hear some of the other extras gawking at Calamari. Apparently he was strong.

"Wow! Five hundred and forty kilograms!"

God fucking damn it.

Why wasn't he the fucking best. 

He was supposed to be the best!

He turned away, huffing. Then he noticed Deku, who hadn't even started his test.

He was kneeling on the ground, a piece of,  _ was that chalk?  _ In his hand. He had drawn a square around him, perfectly straight. His testing device was lying forgotten on the ground, outside of the chalk square. He seemed to be drawing something on the ground.

Pictures of heroes.

He had already drawn an incredibly realistic picture of both Number Nine Hero Ryukyu in her full dragon form and Number Six Hero Miruko. They were ridiculously detailed, nearly unnaturally so. Surrounding them were strange little symbols that Katsuki couldn't decipher.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Katsuki yelled at the drawing boy.

For some reason, Deku didn't even flinch. Usually he'd be trembling in fear, but he almost completely ignored Katsuki.

"I'm drawing, Kacchan. Now could you please just wait, I'm nearly done."

No tremble.

The extras were completely finished with their exercise, so they turned to the only person who hadn't even started.

"Midoriya, are you going to do anything, or are you just wasting time?" The monotone voice of their teacher cut through the murmur.

"I'm nearly finished sir."

With a flourish, likely unintentional, Deku finished the drawing he had been working on.

Like the other two, it was of a pro hero. But this one was of All Might.

And a fucking good drawing too.

Then Deku did something strange.

He leant forward, placing his piece of chalk just behind one of the lines he had drawn, the one facing the testing device. He held it there for a few seconds. 

And then the line vanished, exploding into dust.

As if on command, the chalk heroes started to move.

Ryukyu stretched her wings out and roared, except no sound came from her mouth. With a flap of her wings, she took off, travelling along the ground at a surprising speed. All Might and Miruko flexed, then jumped toward the device.

It was fucking weird to watch them. They acted like they were three dimensional, yet they were flat on the ground. 

They reached the device, then started grappling it. All Might curled around it, as if he was grappling it, Ryukyu bit into it, and Miruko kicked it.

The moment they attacked, there was finally a sound in the air. 

The tester cracked in two.

"Since you broke the tester, I guess I'll call that infinity."

What.

The.

FUCK!?

SINCE WHEN DID DEKU HAVE A FUCKING QUIRK!?

That fucking asshole.

He had a quirk the whole time.

And pretended not to.

It was so fucking obvious.

He was constantly drawing.

Bakugo had seen those books of his.

Sure, it was filled with writing.

But the centre of attention had always been those detailed fucking sketches.

He had been mocking Katsuki.

All along.

THE FUCKING BASTARD!

Bakugo launched himself off his feet, lunging towards Deku, explosions crackling in his hands.

"DEKU YOU QUIRKLESS FUCK!!"

The war cry caught Deku's attention. Instead of cringing and running away, like he always did, he began to draw.

He twirled around, still kneeling on the ground, chalk in his hand. He formed a circle around himself, then drew a straight line between the circle.

What did some chalk on the ground fucking matter.

Even if Deku had a quirk, it was nothing compared to his own.

As he flew towards Deku, his explosion started to bend. It curved around, like it had met some invisible barrier. As he moved closer, his outstretched hand stopped exploding completely.

Then he hit a wall.

It looked like air, there was nothing in his way. Yet he felt the impact, crashing into the invisible barrier.

Before he knew it, cloth wrapped around him, strong as steel. He tried to struggle and use his quirk, but it was pointless. Now both hands weren't responding to his thoughts, refusing to spark.

"It is against the schools rules to attack another student. Luckily for you, no one was harmed and Midoriya used his quirk to protect himself. Consider this a warning. You try to do that again, and I'll expel you. Understand?"

Despite his baggy clothes and unkempt face, Aizawa was fearsome to look at. The floating scarf, glowing red eyes, and Katsuki's lack of quirk probably helped.

This was Eraserhead, someone Katsuki slightly respected.

"Fucking fine."

With that, his bindings slackened and quirk returned.

"Watch your language." He then turned to Deku. "Good job kid. Next time don't take so long, your enemy isn't going to give you time to prepare."

Deku nodded, with that annoying fucking look on his face.

"Now let's continue, we still have the rest of the tests to finish."

Deku used his bullshit quirk two more times.

In the repeated side steps he drew two straight lines perpendicular to his path. It seemed they made fucking forcefields or some shit. So he just used his arms to push off them.

It didn't fucking matter, Katsuki did way fucking better with his explosions. No need for flimsy ass chalk.

Yet he  _ still _ lost.

To the fucking  _ midget _ of all people.

The last time he used it was the softball throw.

Katsuki was pretty confident that he wouldn't be beaten. After all, he and launched the ball most of kilometre, there's no way fucking  _ chalk _ could beat that.

And he was right, of course.

Deku had put the ball on the ground, just inside his circle, and then begun to draw a line, stretching the whole whole length of the circle. After the line reached the ball, he began to draw backwards, making a weird zigzag pattern. Once it was complete, nothing happened.

For a second.

Then it started to fucking move.

It shot straight into the ball, which shot off with a start.

"Three hundred metres."

Fucking Deku.

Then the results came in.

Third place.

Third fucking place.

But all wasn't lost.

They still had the most important class yet to come.

Fundamental Heroics.

Katsuki would be able to show his real strength then.

And beat the pulp out of anyone who thinks otherwise.

Fucking Deku thinks he's hot stuff with his stupid chalk?

Wonder how well he'll do when Katsuki can  _ really  _ let loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all in a flurry of inspiration, cause rithmacy is fucking neat. It's such a cool magic system.
> 
> This is a one shot, so take it as such. However it may also end up being a bit longer. So ye!
> 
> Thanks to Beta Readers Ataru, Roy and Yume Peyton
> 
> Also if you want, I have a cool discord server. https://discord.gg/9F9JQ7T
> 
> Um, comment, that always nice.


End file.
